


Out on the Ice

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (in space), Feels, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Poe the romantic, Post-Movie, Romantic Getaway, Science Fiction, Snow and Ice, Stormpilot, i am trash, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn on a romantic getaway, ice skating and kissing in the snow follows <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn was buzzing with anticipation as Poe skilfully and gently guided his X-Wing into land. Craning his neck to see out of the thick glass of the cockpit, he caught a glimpse of an expanse of perfectly smooth ice.

The planet was so far away from the galaxy’s sun that without their thermal and thick furred clothing they would have frozen to death within two hours. It was a hostile, improbable place to settle. A few races had tried, all had left after they realised the planet had nothing to offer if a settlement was built on the freezing surface.

They clambered down from the X-Wing and Finn gasped as his breath was snatched from his throat. He exhaled sharply, his breath rising before his eyes in a cloud so dense he felt like he could almost reach out and hold it.

“You think this is cold,” Poe grinned, reaching out and straightening the fur-lined hat on Finn’s head, “you should come here when this planet is at its furthest point in its orbit from the sun.”

“You’re saying this is its summer time?” Finn asked incredulously, eyes wide as he stared around at the endless expanse of ice.

Poe laughed, the noise infectious and warming Finn’s heart, “You could say that. Come on, we’d better get moving if we’re to reach the point before it happens.”

“Are you being vague on purpose?” Finn snorted as Poe hitched the strap of the bag he carried higher up his shoulder and turned in a seemingly random direction and began striding off.

“I told you, buddy, it’s a surprise. Now, come on!”

Finn sighed and headed after Poe. He fell into step beside the Resistance fighter and gazed around at the bare but stunning landscape. The sun was sinking lower in the sky though Finn knew with the planet’s orbit it would never disappear from the sky entirely. He glanced over his shoulder and saw, behind the dwindling silhouette of the X-Wing, a great white moon breaching the horizon and above it overhead a smaller, more distant circle of pale blue.

Realising he had stopped and was gapping in awe at the sight, Finn shook himself and jogged to catch-up with Poe. The ice they walked on was covered with a thin layer of snow possibly centuries old, it never got cold enough for it to melt. It was from the first and only time it had ever snowed on the planet, Finn wondered when that had been; just how old was this planet?

There was an incline and by the time they reached the peak both men were panting heavily. Oxygen levels on the planet were breathable but thinner than they were used to, it was making Finn slightly lightheaded. Pausing on the top of the frozen hill, Poe put his hands on his hips, smiling broadly as he caught Finn’s eye. Unable to help but return it, Finn reached out and clumsily took hold of Poe’s gloved-hand in his own. He could barely feel the older man squeeze his hand through the two thick layers of clothing.

Poe leaned in, pulling down the scarf he had hitched up over his nose and mouth as he had walked, “It will be worth it, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Finn said, leaning in a brushing is dry, cold mouth against Poe’s slightly warmer one. He would believe anything the pilot told him. Poe returned the gentle movement of lips, running his tongue across Finn’s bottom lip. Finn groaned in relief at the touch of the man’s tongue, feeling so hot against his chilled skin. After another heartbeat, Poe pulled back and winked at Finn and he tugged the red scarf back over the lower-half of his face.

“Come on, it’s almost time.”

“Are we almost there?” Finn asked, still none the wisher of where exactly _there_ was. Poe put an arm around Finn’s shoulders and turned his body slightly so he was looking out over the landscape. Finn saw that the hill they stood on was actually the rim of a huge but shallow crater. There must have been water in the crater once but now it was frozen completely, creating a gigantic bowl of trapped ice. The crater was so large that Finn could barely see the opposite side.

“Wow,” he gasped, dark eyes wide in disbelief, “That’s amazing.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Poe told him in a voice deep and excited, it made a shiver run down Finn’s spine – despite it being made of mostly metal after his life-saving surgery.

“One,” the pilot whispered in Finn’s ear, their sides pressed flushed together. Finn shifted his feet in anticipation, he wasn’t sure where he should be looking, out at the crater or at Poe.

“Two,” Poe’s scarf-covered mouth nuzzled against Finn’s jaw playfully.

“Three,” Finn whispered under his breath.

Out across the crater, the sinking sun hit the position Poe had been waiting for and suddenly the ice filling the great hole was shining as if millions of tiny pinpricks of fire were trapped beneath its surface. Finn’s mouth fell open and he dimly heard Poe’s rich chuckle caress his ear. The sunlight glittered across the ice, reflecting off of it forcing Finn to narrow his eyes. He felt Poe’s gloved-hand nudge his chin upwards and he looked up from the crater below to see snaking ripples of colour across the sky. Blue, Green, yellow, orange, red, purple, pink, they all danced above them in a glowing aroura, moving with such grace that Finn found himself hypnotised. He hadn’t known there was such beauty in this galaxy or any other. It was as if the ice was made of diamond, how it gleamed, and the sky was awash with twisting waves of colour, as if it was liquid, an ocean of magical wonders.

“I knew you’d like it,” said Poe softly beside him and Finn finally tore his eyes away from the aroura to look at the pilot. The sunlight reflecting off the ice was illuminating his face, giving the appearance his skin was the colour of gold. His features were striking defined in the light, making them appear sculptured like an ancient statue.

“I-it’s beautiful,” Finn whispered, though he wasn’t sure himself if he was talking about their surroundings or the man beside him, “thank you, thank you, Poe, for bringing me here.”

Poe’s smile widened and looked out over the crater, “It’s not over yet.”

“What?” Finn gapped, “what else could there be?”

The pilot held out the bag and shook it, “I didn’t carry this all the way for nothing.”

“What’s in it?” Finn asked as Poe unzipped it. He peered inside and saw two pairs of boots with what looked like polished blades on the soles. “What are _they_?”

Poe grinned wolfishly, “Let me show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two give me such fuzzy feelings <3

“Poe, I’m not sure about this!” Finn called to the Resistance pilot as he slid down the snowy wall of the crater. Keeping his balance seemingly effortlessly, Poe turned around and beckoned up at Finn to follow him.

“Come on, buddy! You trust me right?” Poe’s voices echoed slightly around the frozen crater.

Finn bit his lip worriedly but carefully began to inch down the side of the crater. It wasn’t steep but the compacted snow was dangerously slippery and Finn wasn’t known for his spectacular balance either. Sure enough he only managed to make it halfway down before one foot slipped out from under him and he let out a startled cry. Poe instinctively darted up to try and catch him but that was a bad idea. As Finn fell over he took Poe’s legs out from under him and the pair went rolling down the side in a flurry of snow.

They came to a halt in a tangle of limbs, both panting and Poe laughing loudly into Finn’s ear. The pilot pushed himself off Finn but Finn quickly grabbed hold of his coat and tugged him back down. Taking it in his stride – as he did everything – Poe met Finn’s lips in a hard kiss and eagerly accepted the ex-Stormtrooper’s tongue invading his mouth. He could feel the other shivering against him and he became aware how cold his ears suddenly were, his hat having been knocked off in their fall.

“Finn,” Poe pulled away, smirking as the younger man whined in disappointment, “It’s too cold to do that here.”

Looking up at the beautiful man above him, his dark hair wild, framed against the dancing aroura,   Finn wondered how he had managed to get _this_ lucky.

“Poe…” He said slowly, his teeth beginning to chatter with the cold, “I –“

The pilot cut him off, leaning back down and kissing him. He pulled back after a moment, saying tenderly, “I know, me too.” 

Finn smiled, relieved. As a Stormtrooper to express such emotions, particularly to voice them, was severely punished. Despite having turned his back on the New Order, Finn still found it difficult at times to overcome the years of repression.

They helped one another to their feet and brushed the snow off their clothes. Poe kissed Finn’s cheek once more before he bent over and unzipped the bag laying on the ground. Pulling out the skates, Poe put his own on and Finn stared in disbelief as the man stood on the blades without any problem.

“Here,” Poe said, helping Finn into his own, “Put your hand on my shoulder for balance.”

Finn wobbled on one foot as Poe bent down, took off his boot then quickly put the skate on. The moment Finn lowered his foot down and the blade touched the ice, it slipped backwards and he would have fallen down if he hadn’t been gripping onto Poe’s shoulder.

“Careful,” Poe chuckled, “take you time, it’s all about balance.”

After a few more tries, Finn succeeded in standing with the skate. The second was more difficult to get on, he virtually clung to Poe as he wobbled on one skate as the pilot put the second on his other foot.

“Hold on to my hands,” Poe instructed and Finn unsteadily obeyed. His legs shook as he concentrated on trying desperately to keep his balance.

“Calm down, Finn,” Poe reassured him, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of the younger’s hands, “I’ve got you, you don’t need to be so frightened.”

“I’m not,” Finn retorted, frowning deeply as he forced his legs to stop trembling and to take a deep breath.

“Your face says otherwise,” Poe teased, pulling Finn towards him slightly so he could kiss him chastely, “It’s easy, I promise. It’s all about finding your centre of gravity.”

Poe patiently waited until Finn had found his balance, his posture tense and legs far apart. As he slowly got used to the feel of the skates, he straightened and drew his legs closer together. When he was standing straight and breathing calmly, Poe said, “I’m gonna let go of your hands now, don’t panic, don’t wave your arms around, it will unbalance you.”

Finn nodded, not trusting himself to speak at that moment. Poe slowly removed his hands but kept his arms outstretched, ready to catch Finn. To his disbelief, he didn’t fall flat on his face. He looked up from his feet to Poe and smiled in excitement.

“Great,” Poe beamed, “Now, watch what I do.”

And off he went, skating across the frozen water. Finn was in awe, Poe moved with such grace and strength, gliding across the ice on the two metal blades. Finn had watched him fly his X-Wing countless times, watched him conquer the sky, it reminded him of that. With huge sweeps, he weaved from side to side, twisting around and skating backwards. He glided back towards Finn and circled him, laughing at the younger’s incredulous open-mouthed expression.

“How – You’re incredible!” Finn exclaimed reaching out and catching hold of Poe’s arm.

The older man stopped in front of him and winked, “Ready to try?”

“I don’t have to spin around or go backwards, do I?”

Poe shook his head, “No, of course not, we’ll take it slow.”

“I swear you’re doing it on purpose!” Poe accused half an hour later as Finn slipped and fell onto his arse for the seventh time.

“I’m not!” Finn shouted back as he struggled back up onto his feet. He waited for Poe to skate over to him and plant the encouraging kiss on his lips that had followed after the six other times he had fell. Finn wasn’t sure himself whether he was doing it on purpose or not, sure he liked the kisses Poe bestowed upon him when he hit the ice but was it worth the bruises? Finn groaned into Poe’s mouth as the pilot took his bottom lip between his teeth tugging it, then sucking it. _Yeah, it was totally worth it._

“That was your last,” Poe proclaimed, sliding just out of arms reach, “I’m not kissing you if you fall again. If you want another kiss you’ll have to catch me.”

“Poe!” Finn whined as the Resistance pilot skated off. Sighing heavily but smiling, he focused all his attention on _not_ falling over and moved slowly but steadily after Poe. He pushed himself across the ice with soft clacking of the blades, he kept his arms by his sides, raising and dipping them to help balance himself when he curved after Poe. The pilot was skating backwards again, grinning like a fool, dark hair sticking up in every direction. He was going slowly to give Finn a chance of catching up to him.

Together, they skated around the inside of the crater filled with ice that sparkled like diamond, beneath the sky of dancing colour, bathed in the mixture of amber sun and silver moon light.

Finn reached Poe and collided into him. They fell down in a heap with Finn on top of Poe. Gasping for breath, Poe raised his hand and cupped the side of Finn’s face.

“I knew you’d catch me,” he said, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone, eyes alive and bright.

Finn felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his face so he could nuzzle Poe’s gloved hand, murmuring in reply, “Always.”

“You’re amazing, Finn,” Poe told him, his eyes shining with so much love it make Finn’s throat close up, “From the moment I first saw you, when you pulled off your helmet, I _knew_ …I never wanted to let you go.”

“I never want you to either,” Finn whispered, leaning down and kissing Poe with everything he had. He might not _yet_ be able to tell the pilot that he loved him, but he could definitely show him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D
> 
> We'll get to the ice skating in the next chapter!


End file.
